onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kuromarimo
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Kuromarimo is the magistrate of Wapol's rule, and is highest-ranking law officer below Wapol. Appearance He sports a long, orange cloak with afros at each end. He has a large afro on his head, and three small ones on his beard. In the 4Kids dub, Kuromarimo is played by Jamie McGonnigal and speaks with an American Southern accent. Personnality He's a selfish and arrogant. But, despise this, he's extremely loyal to Wapol. History Past Kuromarimo became the magistrate after Wapol became king. He approved everything that Wapol does, including eliminating all of the doctors on Drum Island, except the Isshi-20. He even witnessed Hiruluk being killed by Wapol's guard without the slightest care in the world. One day, Blackbeard arrived on Drum Island and begun the destruction of the island. Kuromarimo, along with Chess, followed Wapol who cowardly escaped Drum Island. For a whole year in exil, he spend his life as a pirate. Present Kuromarimo and the rest of the Wapol Pirates crossed the path of the Straw Hat Pirates and begin to attack the pirates. But they stopped the attack after Luffy send Wapol to the sea. Kuromarino and the Wapol Pirates decided to rescue their king and swear vengeance on the Straw Hat Pirates. One day later, Kuromarimo and the Wapol Pirates returned to Drum Island after one year of exil and began to terrorize the inhabitants of Drum Island. Kuromarimo also learned that the Straw Hat Pirates are also in Drum Island. After they defeated Dalton, Kuromarimo and the Wapol Pirates were buried by an avalanche caused by the Lapahns. Thinking that it was the avalanche was caused by the Straw Hat Pirates, Wapol, Kuromarimo and Chess decided to pursue the Straw Hat Pirates. Kuromarimo, Wapol and Chess managed to Luffy who is carrying Nami and Sanji to Kureha who is living at Wapol's former castle. They tried to attack him, but Luffy dodged the attack. They continued the attack until the Lapahns stopped Kuromarimo and Chess, giving Luffy time to escape. But soon after, Kuromarimo, Wapol and Chess defeated the Lapahns. Kuromarimo, Wapol and Chess then go to Drum Castle with the help of Robson so Wapol can evicted Kureha and Chopper out of his castle. Once arrived, they confronted not only Kureha and Chopper, but also Luffy and Sanji. When Luffy nearly sent Wapol off the cliff with a punch, Kuromarimo and Chess saved him just in time. Kuromarimo then send his afro-shaped hairballs at Sanji, in which they are stuck to him. After being humiliated again by Luffy, Wapol then used his Baku Baku no Mi abilities to fuse Kuromarimo and Chess into Chessmarimo. Abilities and Powers He has the ability to do many tricks with said afros, from ejecting spikes from them to shooting them off and using them to constrict opponents. Attacks *'Eleki-Mārimo (静電気(エレキ)マーリモ) (Electric Marimo):' Kuromarimo throws an afro shaped hairball at his opponent that sticks to the opponent with a strong static cling. While the afros themselves aren't that dangerous they do burn quite well and make great targets for Chess' Checkmate attack. Called Marimo's Static Cling in the Viz Manga and Static Cling Attack in the 4Kids dub. *'Bikkuri Mārimo (ビックリマーリモ) (Surprise Marimo):' Kuromarimo exposes spikes protruding from his afro gloves and attempts to crush his opponent. Called Marimo's Surprise in the Viz Manga. Translation and Dub Issues With regards to his name, "kuro" means "black," and "marimo" is a kind of algae that forms into round balls due to the action of the tides. So in essence, "Kuromarimo" is a way of referring to his hairstyle. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Wapol Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters